The present invention relates to windshield wiper blades and more particularly to an external liner therefor.
It is known that windshield wiper blades have a limited operational longevity which dictates their periodic replacement. However, such blades are generally made of a synthetic elastomeric material and require a substantial amount of such material in their formation. Since the material from which the blades are made is not inexpensive it will be recognized that the periodic replacement of the blades entails an expense in the maintenance of the vehicle. Further, in order to defer incurring the expense of wiper blade replacement many vehicle owners postpone such replacement and, as a result, operate the vehicle with wiper blades which no longer perform satisfactorily or at best afford only marginal visibility through the windshield.